Lo que se esconde detrás de mis ojos
by Cupcake Sugar
Summary: Supe que estaba enamorado cuando vi como tenía su primer beso con Foxy. 9 meses después siguen siendo una inseparable pareja y yo aquí solo acompañado de mi micrófono y mi fiel amiga Bonbon. Debo hacer algo para separarlos, sea de alguna manera indirecta...o trágicamente sangrienta... [Two-Shot]


!Hola! Aquí va un FF que se me ocurrió porque... yolo (? Me copé con esto de escribir en primera persona, siento que puedo narrar mejor y más detallado.

Con respecto a mi FF anterior ¨50 Sombras de Grey¨ sigue en pie, pero he estado con varias pruebas hasta la semana que viene y por lo tanto no pude darme ideas del siguiente capítulo.

Yyyyy les quiero pedir como lectores que me digan que les gustaría más respecto a la pareja central , si bien sería Freddy x Chica estoy pensando también en Freddy x Foxy o x Bonbon, descubría sus verdaderos sentimientos al rato (?

En fin, no me voy por las ramas y los dejo, chaito 3 .

Por cierto, no soy muy buena escribiendo pero trato de que la ortografía sea perfecta.

* * *

Sus manos entrelazadas, sus intercambios de sonrisas, los abrazos constantes, la alegría que se produce cuando se encuentran por primera vez cada día, es la mitad de lo que veo en mi rutina diaria. No puedo dar tres pasos que ya los veo juntos, en cualquier circunstancia. En verdad que se aman demasiado, tanto que me da asco.

Aún después de romper mi paciencia, nunca dije algo ni me quejé, ni hice algún comentario ofensivo o en tono burlón. Simplemente me quedo callado, paso de largo y trato de entretenerme en mi trabajo.

* * *

Hace 9 meses ellos cumplían un mes de pareja, fue en ese tiempo que empezó a nacer ese sentimiento en mi, ese odio, ese rencor, una fuerza la cual debo contener cerrando las manos y los ojos. Mas no soy un idiota, esa presencia que creció y creció fueron celos, pero mis celos no eran para nada normales. Fueron pasando los días y me quedaba encerrado en mi cuarto, golpeando la almohada, mientras que Toy me sustituía extrañado por no saber la razón de mi soledad. Sí, comencé a aislarme de todos, ya no era el más sociable y amigable de aquellos compañeros , solo pensaba en ellos dos y maneras de separarlos, desde las formas más ridículas hasta las más sangrientas. Como veían que ya no participaba decidieron reemplazar a mis dos compañeros de banda por sus versiones Toy aunque no afectó en casi nada, pues los niños seguían disfrutando y contagiando alegría. Pasaron semanas, cada uno trataba de hablar conmigo para entender qué sucedía en mi mente, hasta me traían regalos y comidas especiales. Ja, como si me convencieran con comida y cosas materiales, seguí sin hablar, solo comía en altas horas de la noche cuando nadie podía ver ni escucharme. Una semana más. Esa semana. Ese tercer mes del noviazgo de ellos dos. Finalmente salí.

Solo al abrir la puerta la vi parada en frente mío, cuando me vio sus ojos quedaron como dos platos redondos y su boca quedó entreabierta. Ahí por fin pronuncié una palabra.

¨Hola Bon¨

Bueno, dos. Hasta me sorprendí de mi voz, hacía tanto que no la escuchaba.

¨Has s-salido¨

No pudo articular otra palabra más para reaccionar ante mi, así que recibí un abrazo. El contacto físico me reactivó, sentí la sensación de que cada parte de mi cuerpo emitía una especie de luz , de que rompí las cadenas que tiraban de mis muñecas, que al fin veía el sol brillar una vez más.

Despacio acaricié su cabello y luego la encerré en otro abrazo, no hacía falta decir palabra alguna, ya nos decíamos todo con el silencio. Supe que podía confiar en ella, sé que exagero las cosas, pero es lo que sucede cuando vuelves a vivir. Decidí volver a entrar al cuarto con ella y ahí desahogarme, contar todo lo que se creó en mi cabeza, todo lo que sentí.

Era como entrar en un lugar desconocido, un lugar en el que podrías haber estado antes, pero por alguna razón te olvidaste. Y tal vez esas personas que conociste algún día se borraran de tu memoria. Allí consideré a Bon como mi fiel y gran amiga.

Hablé, hablé y hablé. Creo haber estado 2 horas sin parar expresando todo lo que sentí cada minuto, cada segundo donde los celos me estaban carcomiendo. Ella al principio le costó entender. Aún siendo el mayor de todos con 21 años, parecía una adolescente queriendo suicidarse.

Luego me pidió que le explicara lo que pasó antes, la respuesta fue simple:

¨Yo siempre estuve enamorado mas nunca me di cuenta hasta cuando ví su primer beso, justo en ese momento el sentimiento llegó a procesarse en mi cabeza¨.

Seguimos hablando y volví a salir junto con ella, el reencuentro con los demás prefiero no recordarlo, algo tan aburrido no necesita estar guardado en la mente. Como era de esperarse solo recibí preguntas y preguntas, las cuales ni me digné en contestar. Bon me hizo gestos de que tratara de ser más flexible, así que poco a poco estaba volviendo a ser el Freddy Fazbear de antes.

Vuelvo al punto de partida, viéndolos tan pegados como la miel (destaco que también odio la miel). Me doy vuelta y veo a mi amiga acomodando mi sombrero en mi cabeza, cierto, estoy a punto de salir al escenario, hace poco que regresé y estoy un tanto nervioso. Fue complicado volver a adaptarme a cantar (!Mi voz se había vuelto tan frágil!) y seguir el ritmo de Bonnie con su guitarra.

Suspiro, cierro los ojos, los abro y ella está frente a mi. Mi corazón se está acelerando y puedo jurar que estoy sonrojado.

¨Espero que te vaya bien¨

Me sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina. Bonbon no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, ella siempre me apoyó, y hasta hoy trata de hacer lo posible para ayudarme.

¨!Mira a Foxy, está triste!

Me sorprendió de la nada, volteé la cabeza para buscarlo y lo encontré, apoyado sobre la pared mirando al suelo puedo ver al pelirrojo con la mirada perdida, la primera vez en tantos meses que lo veo así...

¨Acaso...¿Es posible que ellos...?¨

Mi amiga no terminó su frase, la interrumpí al llamar a Foxy para que viniera, inmediatamente me escuchó y se dirigió hasta nosotros. Me levanté y con una felicidad inmensa llena de esperanza le pregunté:

¨¿Pasó algo entre tú y Chica?¨

¨Algo así..¨

Si fuera más pequeño estaría saltando de la alegría.

¨...Mañana cumple 16 y no sé que regalarle¨

Me di la vuelta y me fui al escenario.


End file.
